naszeockifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Joshua Webster
Joshua "Jo" Webster -''' jeden z głównych bohaterów komiksów "Monster Whisper". Sam siebie nazywa "Władcą Ognia" lub "Władcą Nieokreślonym" '''Krótka Historia Życia Urodzony 28.11.1986 i już od tamtej pory zwany innym. 'Wygląd' Włosy - czarne, gęste, puszyste i w nieładzie. Oczy - pomarańczowe z blaskiem ognia. Twarz- zarost, blizna w postaci dwóch kresek pod lewym okiem. Czasem podkrążone oczy i mało co widoczne piegi. Figura - chudy, ale dobrze zbudowany. Wysoki - 1,83 cm. Na klacie ma blizny, w takiej samej postaci jak przy oku. Styl - Joshua uwielbia ubierać się w kolorach : szary,czarny,brąz i zieleń. Najczęściej nakłada na siebie rurki, bluzę, koszulę albo sweter. Do tego glany,albo trampki,i jeszcze torba, gdzie zawsze ma aparat.Jednak najważniejsze są... skarpetki w różnorakie wzory i kolory. Najlepsze jest to,że nie odczuwa temperatury ! Może ubrać się na "letniaka" w zimie, i jemu to nie przeszkadza. Jak chodzi o spanie: tylko w bieliźnie w zimie, a w dresie w lecie. 'Cechy Charakteru i Umiejętności' Joshua to ponurak. Nie uśmiecha się. Nie potrafi się śmiać choćby jak chciał.. a jak już to zrobi, to dzieją się dziwne rzeczy... Joshua jest : *zazdrośnikiem - kiedy widzi,że jego najlepsza przyjaciółka Rebecca jest z kimś innym od razu przystępuje do akcji. Chce ją tylko dla siebie. *egoistą - czy powyższy punkt nie wyjaśnia tego ? *troskliwy - bardzo dba o Rebecce.. i tylko o nią.. no i może o jej koty. *"niedocenionym artystą" - wg Rebecci Grey - jego fotografię, oraz kolaże nie odnoszą sukcesu. *wariatem - to co on wymyśla.. i mówi.. i czyni to opisać się nie da.. kto normalny zamraża jogurt tak,żeby się przykleił do lodówki ? (jakkolwiek to brzmi.. to jest szalone !) *oddany - swojej przyjaciółce oczywiście ! *miłośnikiem kotów - cytując " Prawdziwy mężczyzna kocha koty !" *nieopanowany - oj nawet bardzo. *zawsze zdenerwowany - często ! Ominełam wiele innych cech.. ale to dopracowuje dopiero. Umiejętności : No cóż. Joshua jest artystą. Świetnie gotuje. Ma wyczucie stylu i nie pominę zdolności matematycznych... Znaczy nie jest jakimś geniuszem,ale umie rozwiązać zadanie z tej dziedziny... czego ja nie umiem ! Prawie bym zapomniała... włada ogniem ?! 'Rodzina. Przyjaciele. Wrogowie. Miłość ?' Rodzina: William Webster - ojciec. Poważny, ale potrafi się zabawić. Wysoki. Około 45 lat. Szaro-czarne włosy i brązowe oczy. Wiecznie zmęczony,ale zawsze znajdzie czas dla swojej rodziny. Ursula Webster - matka. Wesoła,robotna kobieta. Niska. W takim samym wieku co jej mąż. Brązowe,krótkie włosy. Oczy takiego samego koloru co jej małżonek. Billy Webster - straszy o 3 lata od Joshuy. Znienawidzony brat. Jest taki sam jak jego ojciec. Czarne włosy, brąz oczy... no wszyscy z tej rodziny wyglądają tak samo ! Wiecznie się kłóci ze swoim młodszym bratem . Bójki w których obydwoje wylądowali zawsze na pogotowiu. Jest co wspominać. Gordon Webster '''- młodszy o 4 lata od Joshuy. Ukochany braciszek. Podał się na matkę z charakteru i wyglądem. Wyróżniał się z całej rodzinki. '''Przyjaciele: Rebecca Grey - przyjaciółka i miłość życia od 6 roku życia ! Artystka. Malarka. Grafika itd. Niska brunetka o długich włosach z niebieskimi oczami, która zawsze mu towarzyszy w każdej chwili życia ! Są nie rozłączni. Nie potrafią bez siebie żyć.. wszystko by było super i cudowne,gdyby ta artystka wiedziała co czuje do swojego przyjaciela. Bernard Walker - dziwne okoliczności poznania się... Joshua po prostu zapukał do drzwi jego mieszkania,za namową jego przyjaciółki Alice. No i tak to się potoczyło. Alice Lewis - blondynka zamieszkała z nim kiedy tylko znalazła ofertę mieszkaniową. No cóż.Zazdrosna Rebecca od razu była na miejscu zdrobni, by zobaczyć kto to taki ta cała "Alice" i od razu artystka znienawidziła współlokatorkę jej przyjaciela. Alice zakochała się w Jo.. tak samo jak w Bernardzie. Gilbert - poznali się w styczniu,jak mieli 13 lat,kiedy to niski blondyn usiadł koło niego w ławce, i tak urodziła się przyjaźń,która została zniszczona przez ich wspólnego wroga. Partner: Był z 3 kobietami.ujmował to jako "Żałosne związki,które wypełniały jego czas". Każdą relacje z którąkolwiek zniszczyła Rebecca Grey. Zakochany w Rebecce jak już wcześniej wspominałam. Rebe była w nim zakochana również dla waszego zaskoczenia. Byli ze sobą w liceum przez dwa lata. Później Rebecca z nim zerwała z niewiadome jakich przyczyn na balu maturalnym. Następnie znowu postanowili być ze sobą w wieku 23 lat... ale tutaj rodziło się już Rebecci "niezdecydowanie". I tak trzymali ze sobą do Walentynek gdy mieli 24 lata, kiedy to Joshua stwierdził,że taki związek nie ma sensu. Rebe później z swojego zwątpienia zaczęła wychodzić. Było by dobrze,ale no cóż los chciał inaczej i Joshua po prostu ją skrzywdził, przez co artystka znowu zaczęła wątpić w to wszystko. Wrogowie: Jenifer Loore - no przyjaciółka przyjaciółki to chyba największy koszmar naszego przystojnego zazdrośnika. Psychopatka,która od nią, w którym zobaczyła Joshue znienawidziła go.. (a może go lubi po prostu denerwować?) a kłótnie trwają aż po dziś. No bo jak reagować jak psychopatka o brązowych włosach do ramion i zielonymi oczami (ponad to pracuje w psychiatryku... nie nie leczy się tam, a powinna.. tylko pracuje !) zabrania artystce spotykać się z... płomyczkiem ! Gerard Walker - czy może być coś gorszego od irytującego starszego (ale to bardzo głupiego) brata przyjaciela ? Oczywiście,że może.. (na przykład Jenifer) ale no... Gerard... wysoki blondyn,który potrafi każdą kobietę porwać do swojego serca nie szanując jej i tylko się nią bawiąc... i te specyficzne kłótnie nieporozumienia się z Jo... ciekawe. ciekawe ! Selena - wróg, który zniszczył wszystko. Zniszczyła dobrą relacje między nim a Rebeccą. Spowodowała,że jego najlepszy przyjaciel (Gilbert) no po prostu wyrzucił go z domu. Nic nie poradzimy,że ta niska ciemna brunetka kochała się mścić za wszystko... a szczególnie na jej byłych przyjaciołach. Różne fakty z jego życia wzięte *Joshua jest taki,że bez Rebecci nie zaśnie... dlatego zawsze razem ze sobą śpią. *Joshua nienawidzi ludzi. *Słucha Rock'a, Metalu i Indie. *Nie odróżnia i nie ogarnia świąt ani dni... Mamy Walentynki ? Dlaczego nie zerwiemy ? A to wczoraj były święta ? zapomniałem !! *Uwielbia kakao, jogurty i płatki śniadaniowe ! *Kocha palić.. a palenie nie wprowadza w nim żadnych zmian. *Nigdy nie był chory *fajerwerki i różne inne pokazy w takich stylach to normalnie szaleństwo za którym szaleje ! *Jenifer przezywa go "Płomyczek" lub "Świeczka" *Joshua w oryginale miał mieć na imię Victor, miał mieć niebieskie oczy i z charaketru bardzo wesoły ! (reszta w pracy !!) Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dorośli